Shirley Crabtree
|weight= 26 stone 9 lb (170 kg; 375 lb) |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Halifax, West Riding of Yorkshire, England, UK |death_place = Halifax, West Yorkshire, England, UK |resides= |billed= Halifax, West Yorkshire |trainer= George Hackenschmidt Sandy OrfordThis Is Your Life – Big Daddy, Thames Television 1979 |debut=1952 |retired=1993 }} Shirley Crabtree, Jr (14 November 1930 – 2 December 1997), better known as Big Daddy, was an English professional wrestler with a record-breaking 64 inch chest. He worked for Joint Promotions and the British Wrestling Federation. Initially a villain, he teamed with Giant Haystacks. He later became a fan favourite, working until the 1990s. Professional wrestling career Early career Crabtree decided to follow in the footsteps of his father, Shirley Crabtree, Sr., becoming a professional wrestler in 1952. He first became popular in the late 1950s and early 1960s as a blue-eye billed as "Blond Adonis Shirley Crabtree." He won the European Heavyweight Championship in Joint Promotions and a disputed branch of the British Heavyweight title in the independent British Wrestling Federation before he quit in 1966 following a (non-''kayfabe) campaign of harassment by former champion Bert Assirati. He retired for roughly six years. Comeback In 1972, Crabtree returned to Joint Promotions as a villain with a gimmick of the Battling Guardsman based on his former service with the Coldstream. It was during this period that he made his first appearances on ''World of Sport on ITV. Not long afterwards, Shirley's brother, Max, was appointed as Northern area booker with Joint Promotions and began to transform Crabtree into the persona for which he would be best remembered. Based originally on the character of the same name played by actor Burl Ives in the first screen adaptation of Tennessee Williams' Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (1958), 'Big Daddy' was first given life by Crabtree in late 1974, initially still as a villain. The character's leotards were emblazoned with just a large "D" and were fashioned by his wife Eunice from their chintz sofa. The character first gained attention in mid-1975 when he formed a tag team with TV newcomer Giant Haystacks. However, during this period, Daddy began to be cheered for the first time since his comeback when he entered into a feud with masked villain Kendo Nagasaki, especially when he unmasked Nagasaki during a televised contest from Solihull in December 1975 (although the unmasked Nagasaki quickly won the bout moments later). By the middle of 1977, Daddy had completed his transformation into a blue eye, a change cemented by the breakdown of his tag team with Haystacks and a subsequent feud between the two which would last until the early 1990s. A firm fans' favourite particularly amongst children, Big Daddy came to the ring in either a sequinned cape or a Union Flag jacket and top hat. In addition to his feud with Haystacks, Daddy also feuded with Canadian wrestler 'Mighty' John Quinn. He headlined Wembley Arena with singles matches against Quinn in 1979 and Haystacks in 1981. Later in the 1980s he feuded with Dave "Fit" Finlay, Drew McDonald, Jim Breaks, Derek Collins, John England, Johnny South and numerous other villains. In August 1987 at the Hippodrome circus in Great Yarmouth, Big Daddy performed in a tag team match pitting himself and nephew Steve Crabtree (billed as "Greg Valentine") against King Kong Kirk and King Kendo. After Big Daddy had delivered a splash and pinned King Kong Kirk, rather than selling the impact of the finishing move, Kirk turned an unhealthy colour and was rushed to a nearby hospital. He was pronounced dead on arrival. Despite the fact that the inquest into Kirk's death found that he had a serious heart condition and cleared Crabtree of any responsibility, Crabtree was devastated. He continued to make regular appearances into the early 1990s, but he eventually retired from wrestling altogether to spend the remainder of his days in his home town of Halifax. During his career, Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Queen Elizabeth II said they were fans of 'Big Daddy'. [http://www.independent.co.uk/news/obituaries/obituary-big-daddy-1286571.html "Obituary: Big Daddy", by Pierre Perrone, The Independent] Personal life Crabtree was a former rugby league player for league club Bradford Northern. His temper often forced him off the pitch early.Baxter, T. "Eorl faces Daddy of a day EASY! EASY!" Daily Mirror (Thursday, 24 August 2006), page 69 He also had stints as a coal miner and with the British Army's Coldstream Guards. Crabtree's 64 inch chest earned him a place in the Guinness Book of Records. His brother Brian was a wrestling referee and later MC, while his other brother Max was a booker for – and later proprietor of – Joint Promotions. His nephews Steve and Scott Crabtree also had wrestling careers – Steve wrestled in the 1980s and 1990s, billed as 'Greg Valentine' (named after the American wrestler of the same name) while Scott wrestled as Scott Valentine. Both worked as tag team partners for their uncle. Another nephew Eorl Crabtree is now a Huddersfield and England international rugby league player. Crabtree died of a stroke in December 1997 in Halifax General Hospital. He was survived by his second wife of 31 years, Eunice and six children. Other media Big Daddy had his own comic strip in Buster during the early 1980s drawn by Mike Lacey. In 1982 ITV planned to build a TV programme around 'Big Daddy' as a replacement for the popular children's Saturday morning Tiswas show. A pilot for Big Daddy's Saturday Show was shot and a series announced but Crabtree pulled out at the last moment, leaving the hastily renamed The Saturday Show presented by Isla St Clair and Tommy Boyd. The European version of the multi-format game Legends of Wrestling II featured Big Daddy as an exclusive extra Legendary Wrestler. A stage play by Brian Mitchell and Joseph Nixon, ''Big Daddy vs Giant Haystacks'' premiered at the Brighton Festival Fringe in East Sussex, England between 26–28 May 2011 and subsequently toured Great Britain. Big Daddy features on Luke Haines' 2011 album "9½ Psychedelic Meditations on British Wrestling of the 1970s and early '80s" as the owner of a Casio VL-Tone synthesizer. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Daddy Splash'' (Big splash) *'Signature moves' :*Body block :*Scoop slam Championships and accomplishments *'British Wrestling Federation' :*British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*European Heavyweight Championship (2 times) Notes External links * [http://www.independent.co.uk/news/obituaries/obituary-big-daddy-1286571.html Obituary in The Independent] * BBC.co.uk's h2g2 article – The Immortal Legends of British Professional Wrestling Category:1930 births Category:1997 deaths Category:Coldstream Guards soldiers Category:English male professional wrestlers Category:Sportspeople from Halifax, West Yorkshire Category:Bradford Bulls players Category:Labour Party (UK) people